


Lie To Me

by Marvel_Mania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Mania/pseuds/Marvel_Mania
Summary: Peter isn’t sure how it started but it had become an almost ritual. Tony and Peter started sleeping together a few months after Peter officially moved into the compound, after Peter graduated M.I.T., after Tony and Pepper’s final break up. Their first night together was a blur. Peter remembered Tony’s hands and mouth on him, the feel of Tony stretching and then fucking him. He remembered whispering a quiet plea as Tony got redressed and was getting ready to go to his own bed. “Lie to me. Tell me that you love me,” Peter whispered.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	Lie To Me

**Author's Note:**

> |I started this forever ago but it is finally done. I haven't posted in forever and I haven't really written much since Steal My Heart. AP chemistry is trying me and I've been crying a lot. Usual thanks to my best friends for putting up with me. I love you!
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Peter isn’t sure how it started but it had become an almost ritual. Tony and Peter started sleeping together a few months after Peter officially moved into the compound, after Peter graduated M.I.T., after Tony and Pepper’s final break up. Their first night together was a blur. Peter remembered Tony’s hands and mouth on him, the feel of Tony stretching and then fucking him. He remembered whispering a quiet plea as Tony got redressed and was getting ready to go to his own bed. “Lie to me. Tell me that you love me,” Peter whispered.

Tony froze in his spot, shirt still in hands, before he faced Peter. The younger of the two hadn’t moved from where he had collapsed while they had both been trying to catch their breath. Tony leaned across the bed and gently kissed Peter’s temple. “I love you.” A heartbeat later, Tony was gone and Peter was left alone.

They fell into a pattern. They went to Peter’s room together, or Tony would show up a few hours later. Tony would fuck him, Peter would ask Tony to lie to him, and Tony would say that he loved Peter before leaving. They weren’t together every night, maybe once or twice a week, and they both made sure not to treat each other differently. Peter knew that it wasn’t healthy but if he closed his eyes he could pretend that it was real, that Tony really did love him but he knew that it was just routine.

  
•••

  
Peter looked up at Tony through his eyelashes. Tony had his hands tangled in Peter’s hair as he gently thrust into his mouth. After a while, Tony slowly pulled Peter off his dick, though Peter made a soft sound of complaint. “Sh, baby. You’re doing so good,” Tony said as he stroked Peter’s cheek. He watched as a shiver ran down Peter’s spine. Tony had learned early on that Peter had a major praise kink. “My perfect boy, aren’t you?”

“Tony,” Peter whimpered as his cock jerked at the praise. “Tony, please, I need you in me.”

Something about having Peter on his knees, begging Tony to fuck him made the older man’s blood run hot. “On the bed, hands and knees or on your back.” Tony knew which Peter would pick, the same one he usually chose. Sure enough, Peter climbed onto the bed and quickly settled on his back. Tony had once asked Peter why he preferred to be on his back; Peter had blushed and said something about liking to look at Tony’s face. Tony hadn’t had much time to think about the answer before Peter dropped to his knees and gave Tony one of the best blowjobs of his life, which was really saying something.

A soft whimper brought Tony back to the present, back to the beautiful boy in front of him. He quickly joined Peter on the bed, covering the younger man’s body with his own. Tony leaned down and just kissed Peter. It wasn’t unlike their other kisses that were hot, wet, and filthy. Peter rarely ever tried to take control and when he did it was just for show. He liked it when Tony was a little bit tougher with him. He loved when he could still see faint bruises in the morning even though that rarely happened thanks to Peter’s enhanced healing. While they kissed, Peter rutted his hips up to find friction for his cock. The hand that Tony wasn’t using to support himself was being used to tease Peter’s nipples. Peter’s hands were roaming over Tony’s body, trying to hold onto the older man, trying to ground himself. Peter broke the kiss, gasping for air.

“Come on, Tony. Fuck me. Please,” Peter whined.

“I haven’t prepped you, Pete,” Tony reminded softly. It wasn’t often that Peter wanted Tony to fuck him without any prep and Tony never had despite Peter’s insistence on the rare occasion. Normally Peter only asked to be fucked with no prep after a mission had gone south or someone on the team had almost been lost. Tony could only guess that Peter wanted to feel alive when that happened, be reminded that he was still alive, but tonight was different. There hadn’t been a mission and everyone was in perfect heal.

“You know I can take it. I want to feel you for days, Tony. Please,” he begged.

Tony only shook his head. He reached for the lube that had been tossed somewhere on the comforter at the beginning of the night. Peter made a noise of displease but it quickly turned into a moan when Tony expertly found his prostate. Tony wasn’t soft while prepping Peter but he didn’t want to actually hurt Peter even with his enhanced healing. He was quick to add a second finger while he continued stimulated Peter’s prostate and constantly whispering praise. “Fuck, Tony, fuck. I’m close, so fucking close,” Peter warned but Tony didn’t stop. The older man added another finger alongside his other two. Peter moved his hips so that his cock was pressed solidly against his and Tony’s stomachs.

“Come on, Pete. We don’t have all night and I still want to fuck you,” Tony whispered in Peter’s ear. Peter came hard between them, coating them both in cum. “There’s my good boy but you’ve made a mess.” Tony scooped up some cum on his fingers and then pressed them to Peter’s lips. Peter happily opened his mouth and licked Tony’s fingers clean. After Tony had gotten the cum off of himself he leaned down and started licking it off of Peter’s stomach. He couldn’t help but suck a few bruises and bite the pale skin. Peter was hard again by the time Tony had finished cleaning the cum off of Peter. “You ready,” Tony asked.

That was one thing that hurts Peter the most because it made him love Tony just a little more every time he did it. Tony was always ready to give Peter an out, never forcing him to do something he did want to, and he always checked on Peter to make sure that he was okay. Suddenly overcome with emotions Peter could only nod, not quite trusting his voice. Tony watched him for a second to make sure that he was okay before Peter deftly hooked his ankles together at the small of Tony’s back and pulled him closer. “Come on, you said we don’t have all night,” Peter teased and that was enough.

Tony rolled his eyes but he had a smirk on his lips. Without warning, Tony slowly began to push into Peter. He only stopped when he bottomed out and was completely inside of Peter. They hadn’t used condoms since their first night together. Tony was clean and so was Peter (and it’s not like he could get anything because of the spider bite). Peter liked the feel of nothing between him and Tony and he also liked the feeling of Tony cumming inside of him. Tony waited until Peter nodded his head before he started moving his hips. He started slow, letting Peter get used to the feeling, but his thrust quickly became rough and fast. Tony’s pace was almost punishing when Peter’s moans got higher signaling that he was getting closer. He gasped out a warning and right as he was about to cum, Tony reached between them gripped Peter’s leaking dick hard enough to stop him from cumming. Peter whined and wiggled around, trying to get Tony’s hand to loosen up so that he would be able to come but Tony’s hand stayed steady as his thrust became harder.

“Almost, baby. You will cum with me,” Tony said. Peter tried to form words but he couldn’t get them out. It’s like the words were stuck in his throat and only moans were able to escape. Peter lost track of time as Tony drilled into him. They could have been like that for a few minutes or for days and wouldn’t have made a difference to Peter. Eventually, Tony loosened his hand and started stroking Peter close to his orgasm rather than cutting him off from it. Peter came for the second time that night with a muffled moan as he bit down on Tony’s collarbone. The pleasure was starting to border on pain but that somehow made it better when Tony thrust into Peter and stayed deep in him.

When they both collapsed Tony pulled Peter to his chest and just help him for a while. “Lie to me,” Peter whispered into Tony’s chest.

“I love you,” Tony whispered as he ran a hand through Peter’s hair. When Peter woke up alone the next morning he realized that Tony had stayed until after Peter had fallen asleep, which he had never done. Peter decided to not think too much into it. It was most likely just a fluke, Peter reasoned with himself.

  
•••

  
Their routine changed. It had been a few months since the first time Tony stayed until Peter would fall asleep but he kept doing it and the world outside of Peter’s room didn’t seem to matter when he would drift off to sleep as he would listen to the steady beating of Tony’s heart. Even though the sex was great, the best sex Peter had ever had in fact, falling asleep next to Tony was his favorite part about their night together.

Peter was on his knees, ass up with three of Tony’s fingers buried in him, and face buried into the bed after his arms had given out. Tony had cum once while Peter had cum three times and could feel his fourth orgasm hurtling towards him like a freight train. The tears that had been collecting in his eyes finally cascaded down his face as he tried to warn Tony about his impending orgasm. “Tony,” he managed to get out though it was barely understandable.

“Sh, Peter, I’ve got you,” Tony said. The soft, sweet, gentle words are what pushed him over the edge for the fourth time that night. “So good for me, baby, such a good boy. My perfect boy, aren’t you?”

The praise continued until Peter’s body went limp under Tony’s hands. Tony slowly pulled his fingers out of Peter’s hole and then started to gently run his hands along Peter’s body, making sure not to overstimulate him anymore than he already was. They stayed like that for a while until Peter had caught his breath. “Aren’t you going to fuck me,” Peter asked. “Or at least let me get you off again. You’re still hard.”

“You don’t need to, Pete. I’ll live,” Tony said as he kissed down Peter’s spine.

“I want you to. I want you to fuck me until I can walk.”

“Are you sure? You’ve had a long night already,” Tony commented as he continued to stroke Peter’s sides.

Peter made an unhappy noise. With speed and strength that Tony sometimes forgot that Peter possessed, he flipped them so that he was in Tony’s lap. Peter reached behind himself and gripped Tony’s cock before guiding him into his still loose hole. Peter was still over sensitive but he powered through it. He rode Tony like his life depended on it. He was exhausted and he felt like he had been in a three hour long hand to hand combat training session with Cap.

Peter forced himself to keep moving until Tony warned him that he was close. He let Tony flip their positions again so that Tony was now pounding into him. He also reached down and started jerking Peter off in time with his thrusts. Tony came first but he kept pumping Peter’s cock until the younger man also came, though it was nearly a dry orgasm because of his four previous climaxes.

After they both came, they collapsed next to each other as they gasped for air. Tony pulled Peter into his ideas they bother came down from their intense highs. “Lie to me,” Peter said just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep.

He guesses that he must have already started to fall asleep or that his brain was playing tricks on him because he could have sworn that he heard Tony say, “I still love her.”

  
•••

  
For an agonizing moment, that seemed to stretch into an eternity, time froze. Tony saw Peter thrown nearly half the length of a football field. The Avengers were somewhere deep in the Russian wilderness fighting HYDRA. It was meant to be one of the last HYDRA bases still functions so the entire team was ready to end the persistent threat that seemed to never go away. Tony watched as Peter flew backwards and then slammed into a tree before falling to the ground. Tony’s heart stopped when Peter didn’t get back up.

“Pete, are you okay,” Tony asked through the coms but there was no answer.

“Tony, get Peter out of here,” someone ordered. Steve, Tony realized, was who told him.

Not needing to be told twice Tony blasted one more HYDRA goon to the ground before he was off to where Peter still hadn’t moved. He picked up him up carefully and then flew to the quinjet. “Karen, what are his vitals,” Tony asked.

“Peter appears to just be knocked out. It appears that they blasted him with enough energy to kill a normal person but Peter’s enhancement saved him so that he was only knocked unconscious. His body has already started to heal itself though he may remain asleep until he is fully healed. It is very similar to a medically induced coma,” Karen reported.

Everything after that was a blur. Tony couldn’t solidly remember much but his first solid memory after the blur was sitting next to Peter in one of the recovery rooms at the facility. He hadn’t moved much since he got there, not wanting to leave Peter alone in case he was to wake up. He had been out for three days, and counting, but Tony didn’t want him to wake up alone. He had already woken up alone so many times because Tony was too cowardly to say how he felt or to do anything about his feelings.

It was on the fourth day that Tony was practically kicked out of Peter’s room. “No, I’m not leaving,” he said stubbornly.

“This isn’t healthy. Someone will stay with him but you need to take care of yourself. Do you really think Peter would want you wasting away at his side,” Steve asked. Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, Wanda, Natasha, and Loki were the ones trying to get him out of the room. While they all had a soft spot for Peter, it was impossible not to have a soft spot for Peter, they didn’t know just how much Peter meant to him. They still thought that the feelings between the two were platonic but Tony couldn’t explain what all had been going on right now. He needed to focus on Peter.

“I won’t leave him,” Tony said instead of responding to Steve’s logical argument. He never had been one to think logically about those he was involved with; but then again, neither had Steve. “I don’t want him to be alone.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Bucky places a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. “Tony, can we talk in the hall? If what I have to say doesn’t convince you, we won’t push any further.” Bucky and Tony were still on shaky ground but if tuning him out in a hallway meant that he would be left alone he would learn to manage. Tony simply nodded and they walked into the hall and Bucky closed the door. “You aren’t as subtle as you might think you are.”

Instead of tuning Bucky out, he now had his full attention. “What do you mean,” Tony asked stiffly.

“I know that you two have been sleeping together. It wasn’t hard to put together.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“No, Nat knows that something has changed between the two of you but she hasn’t been able to place it yet. She thinks that maybe you had a fight but have been trying to keep up appearances for the rest of us.”

Tony was getting a little nervous. He wasn’t sure that he wanted Bucky or anyone else to know right now. Whenever his relationships went public, they fell apart. Sure, he and Pepper had had a good go of it but she was no exception no matter how much he had wanted her to be. “So what? If I don’t leave you’ll tell the others?”

“No, Tony,” Bucky sighed. “This isn’t a threat or ultimatum.” There was a slight pause as Bucky took a breath before continuing. “I would repeatedly wake up alone not knowing where or even who I was, but when I woke up in Wakanda it was different. Steve and a few others were there, and I felt safe for the first time in a long time. Having anyone that I recognized helped but Steve was a mess. He hadn’t been taking care of himself and I felt guilty for that. Don’t let Peter feel guilty about you.” Tony was silent. “If he wakes up and you aren’t there, someone else will be and someone will get you. I promise.”

“You have twelve hours Tony Stark free but after that, I’ll be back,” Tony said walked away.

  
•••

  
It was on the fifteenth day when Peter finally blinked his eyes open. Sure enough, Tony was right next to him and he nearly cried from joy right then and there. After the talk with Bucky, Tony had started taking better care of himself but he still tried not to leave Peter’s side if he didn’t have to.

Peter bounced back relatively quickly but everyone was treating him with kid gloves. On his fourth day out of the medical ward, he found Tony waiting for him in his room. He expected to return to their routine of staving kisses and possessive hands but that’s not what happened. As soon as Tony realized that Peter was in the room he spoke. “Sit down,” he said which Peter did. Without thinking of his plan, Tony pulled Peter into a kiss that left both of them breathless. “Tell me to lie to you,” Tony said when they finally pulled away.

“What,” Peter demanded. “That happens after we have sex. It kind of kills the mood beforehand.”

“Humor me, please, Pete.”

With a heavy sigh, Peter spoke the requested words. “Lie to me,” he said softly.

Tony had apparently thrown their routine and script away while Peter was in the medical ward because Tony said, “I don’t love you.”

“What the fuck,” Peter yelled. He stood from the bed where had originally sat down to pace. “I said lie to me! I know you don’t love me.”

“This isn’t going how I planned. Peter, I do love you. I’ve known for a while but I couldn’t say it but then I saw you in that hospital bed and all I could think about is what if I never got to tell you how I really feel. You are it for me, Peter. I thought Pepper is was the one but then this kid came stumbling into my life and I couldn’t get him out of my head. You were and still are so young and brilliant and charming and everything good about the world.”

Peter was crying. “Are you lying? If you’re lying I don’t think I can take it, Tony.”

Tony stood and cupped Peter’s face in his hands so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Cards on the table, no more lies or half-truths. I love you, Peter Parker.”

“I love you too,” Peter said and crashed their lips together.

They fell into bed and started trying to get each other’s and their own clothes off all at once. They had slept together and had sex with each other but they had never truly made love. Tony took his time taking Peter apart. He stretched Peter until he had cum once on only his fingers before he slicked up his own neglected cock. “Are you ready, baby,” Tony asked as he rested his forehead against Peter’s.

“I’m ready. I want you in me, Tony,” he breathed. They both sighed when Tony was fully seated in Peter. Tony waited until Peter gave him the okay before he started moving. He started slow, just savoring the moment and the intimacy. Slowly Tony started to speed up.

It wasn’t long until both were reaching their highs and crashing down together. They collapsed onto the bed and Peter could already feel himself starting drift off to sleep. He looked at Tony one last time before he drifted off but in the morning, Tony was still there.


End file.
